Electronic systems can often be implemented in a micro-electronic circuit that is typically referred to as an IC or integrated circuit. These electronic systems typically include a number of passive and active electronic components, including but not limited to: transistors, resistors, capacitors, inductors, logic gates, linear amplifiers, voltage regulators, signal processors and converters, to name a few.
Many integrated circuits (ICs) generate an internal clock signal based on a received clock signal. A number of signal processing, data transfer, and other functions may be performed employing the internal clock signal. For example, analog signals can be converted into the digital domain, complicated signal processing functions can be performed, digital signals can be stored, high speed data transfer operations can be performed, and the like.
The reliable generation of internal clock signals is an important aspect of IC design, especially with increasing clock frequencies. Compensation of external and internal non-ideal characteristics of the received and generated clock signals may prevent operating inefficiencies and other complications in electronic systems.